Beginnings
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: Set before Frodo is brought to Rivendell and the Fellowship is chosen. Character love and long time frames. Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit belong to Tolkien, no-one else
1. Flight to the ford

_**Author's note: I've added a character called Estel into this because I think the name sounds elvish, she lives in Rivendell and is a beloved friend of Arwen and Lindir. Copyright belongs to Tolkien and the film makers of the trilogy and The Hobbit films. **_**_All italics after elvish is the English translation. I know I have used the elvish from the film, it's to push the story along and keep to the journey._**

Estel stood on the balcony of her room and looked across the valley of Imladris, she sighed happily then tensed, something dark was in the air. A soft knock on the door startled her and she turned quickly.

"Enter!" she called clearly.

"Lady Estel" Lindir bowed slightly "I thought I'd find you here, people have been asking about for you."

"Come and join me Lindir" Estel settled herself down onto the chez and Lindir, a little hesitant, sat opposite "something is troubling me, a shadow of dread."

"What do you mean?" Lindir raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure myself, but I've heard rumours of the one ring of power and that it's been found, I can feel the threat over this land" Estel paled slightly.

"You've been talking to Lady Arwen haven't you?" Lindir rose to his feet frowning "secrets that should be kept between Lord Elrond and the high elves! Estel, you have no right."

Estel looked down into her lap "I couldn't help it, history fascinates me."

Lindir sighed and knelt in front of her and took her hands in his "I'm just. Looking out for you."

"Hannon le mellon nin" (_Thank you my friend_) Estel smiled locking her eyes into his dark brown orbs. Meanwhile in the great hall, Elrond was talking to Arwen.

"Arwen, I've told you all I know about the ring, you know who has it, but the Halfling is being tracked by nine wraiths."

"Nine?" Arwen gasped.

"Aragorn is protecting the four halflings, you must find them Arwen, I fear they're already in great peril."

"Yes Ada" Arwen smiled.

"Go, now" Elrond kissed her lightly on the head and gently pushed her out of the door towards the stables, once there, Arwen saddled her horse Aslaforth and with a sharp command she left Imladris in search of Aragorn. It was on the third night from Imladris did she finally locate Aragorn and the four hobbits, with footsteps too quiet for any man she sneaked up behind him and rested the blade of her sword against his neck "what's this, a ranger, caught off his guard?" Arwen smiled sardonically as Aragorn turned to face her, they embraced for a second before Arwen remounted Aslaforth she rode to where Aragorn had told her Frodo was lying.

"Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan nan galad" (_'Frodo, I am Arwen - I've come to help you. Hear my voice… Come back to the light.'_) Arwen knelt in front of him and frowned "he's not going to last, I must get him to my father, there are five wraiths behind you, four are out there somewhere."

"Dartho guin Beriain. Rych le ad tolthathon" (_'Stay with the Hobbits - I will send horses for you._') Aragorn replied hastily.

Arwen shook her head "Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im" (_'I'm the faster rider - I'll take him._').

"Andelu i ven" (_'The road is too dangerous'_) Aragorn continued looking out from the glade.

"Frodo fir" (_Frodo is dying_) she pointed to Frodo in despair "Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon (_If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him_). Aragorn, they do not fear me" Arwen stroked Aragorn's cheek before he went to pick Frodo up and lifted him onto Aslaforth's back.

"Arwen, ride hard, don't look back. We'll meet you in Rivendell. Go!"

It was not long before Arwen was tracked by the wraiths, all nine of them. However, with the great speed of the horse, Arwen reached the river, the ford rose and washed the filth downstream, suddenly Frodo paled and lost consciousness, Arwen laid him down gently on the bank and cried aloud to him.

"Frodo! Don't give in like this" she prayed to the elves of Rivendell to save him and soon enough her people surrounded her to take the Halfling back to Rivendell, as soon as the procession entered Estel and Lindir ran forward.

"Lady Arwen, thank goodness. What happened down at the ford?"

"We nearly lost Frodo, the one carrying the ring of power."

"So, it's true?" Estel gasped.

Lindir frowned "it should've never have come here, it's too dangerous."

"Lindir, A'maelamin, (_my beloved)_ you worry too much, we must do what we can for the young hobbit."

"My father will take good care of him, I must leave now, Aragorn will be arriving soon. Namaarie" (_Farewell_) Arwen bowed and left, Lindir and Estel returned the gesture before going to the gardens.

_**Author's note: Second chapter up soon, more about the relationship between Lindir and Estel**_


	2. Many meetings

From afar, Arwen and Aragorn walked down by the river onto a bridge, Lindir and Estel watched them smiling.

"Renich i lu i erui govannem?"(_Do you remember the time when we first met?)_ Arwen smiled holding Aragorn's hands in hers.

"Nauthannen i ned ol renainnen" (_'I thought I had strayed into a dream)._'Aragorn replied running his fingers through her hair.

"Long years have passed, U-arnech in naeth i si celich (_You did not have the cares you carry now__)._ Do you remember the word I told you?" Aragorn gently touched Arwen's evenstar around her neck.

"You said you'd bound yourself to me."

"And to that I hold, I would rather share one lifetime with you then face all the ages of this world alone without you" she took his hand and opened it to reveal the pendant "I choose a mortal life."

Aragorn gasped "you cannot give me this."

"It's mine to give to whom I choose, like my heart" Arwen smiled and they kissed. Up in the garden Lindir and Estel gazed at each other, they smiled, moved closer and kissed lightly.

"I am yours forever Lindir" Estel whispered.

Lindir gazed back at her "mela en' coiamin" (_Love of my life_). They kissed again then Lindir took her hand to lead her towards his own quarters, Estel walked in and gazed in wonder and awe at all the ornaments dotted around the walls and balcony, then her eyes spotted gold on the balcony.

"Lindir, you never told me you could play the harp."

"Oh, well it's one of my many secrets, there aren't many here who know about it" he laughed shyly "a pastime, I usually play at important diners or meetings."

"Would you play for me?" Estel gazed at him.

"If you wish" Lindir smiled and gracefully walked over to the gleaming instrument, he sat down and began to play, a sweet tune flew out pulling Estel closer to the young elf expressing his true inner feelings with the music, Estel sat down on the wall, her eyes never leaving Lindir's. A breeze floated around Estel, her hair fluttered slightly and Lindir found himself love struck, she turned away for a moment to look out at the gates of Imladris, suddenly they opened and a man rode in upon a chestnut thoroughbred, he appeared to be a captain of Gondor, two flanked either side of him, then a procession of elves lead by a slender blonde. Estel turned back to Lindir with a grin.

"Lindir, it's Legolas and Tauriel! Come here."

"Hmm, what are they doing here?" Lindir got up and joined Estel.

"There must be a purpose, let's go and meet them" Estel grabbed Lindir's hand and pulled him from the room. Once they got down to the gates the elves were already being introduced.

"Legolas, Tauriel. Mae Govannen" (_Well met_) Estel smiled happily going to embrace them, they returned the hugs and Lindir bowed, then a group caught his eye, he hissed quietly.

"What is it Lindir?" Estel asked following his gaze, a group of dwarves were gathered in a defensive position, Estel grabbed her knife from her belt.

"Estel wait! I invited them. They're here for the council" Elrond commanded holding her arm.

"What council?" Estel frowned.

_**Author's note: I'm sorry I'm using original dialogue from the Lord of the Rings film like the elvish, I put it in this to move the story along. Don't hate me. Anyway, the next chapter takes place during the council and the characters response after the fellowship has been chosen. **_


	3. The Council

"Lindir, would you join me at the council hall?" Elrond turned

Lindir bowed "Yes Lord Elrond" then with a small smile to Estel followed Elrond along with the invited guests, Arwen came to stand with Estel.

"What's this all about mellon nin?" (_My friend_) Estel asked watching the company disappear down the corridor.

"The ring of power, I heard Mithrandir and Ada (_father_) discussing it earlier. Aragorn also has a purpose here involving it, it disheartens me deeply."

"I would not worry about him, he can take care of himself I can see strong potential in his actions" Estel smiled. For the rest of the afternoon, Rivendell remained still as the council went on, when finally an elf approached Arwen and Estel.

"The council is over, Lord Elrond requests you go to him Lady Arwen" he bowed swiftly then walked away, Arwen, accompanied by Estel, hurried down to the hall.

"What's happened Ada?"

"The fellowship has been decided, eight will accompany the Halfling into his journey into Mordor."

Arwen looked horrified "Aragorn is to go with them?"

"He swore to protect the hobbit on his life" Elrond stated pouring himself a wine, he turned back but Arwen had stormed out to find Aragorn and Estel had gone looking for Legolas and Tauriel.

Estel hurried across the bridge to the gardens, she had looked everywhere, if they weren't here, then there'd be no chance of finding them, to her relief she saw them standing quietly together.

"Legolas!" Estel called as she caught up "why must you leave so suddenly? You're putting yourself in danger."

"I'm doing this for my father, he sent me to learn about the ring of power, I must fulfil my wish."

"But you're so young, you have a whole life ahead of you, this is suicide!" Estel continued sorrowfully, more tears came to Tauriel's eyes.

"He is to leave me behind. I was not to be invited on the journey" Tauriel looked down, Estel watched the tears fall.

"You can't leave" she whispered.

"If I am to stop that dwarf from claiming authority, then I must."

"Is this what this is about?! The war between elves and dwarves, I can't believe it" Estel sighed "Lord Elrond has always said that we must learn to trust them."

"They betrayed my father, _**they **_broke the line of piece" Legolas let go of Tauriel's hand and made towards Estel.

"Get back, don't you dare threaten me prince of Mirkwood" Estel's hand hovered over her knife hilt.

Legolas sighed angrily and elbowed past her leaving the two elves in silence, Estel turned to Tauriel who was on the edge of a breakdown.

"I'm so sorry Tauriel."

"He doesn't understand my feelings towards him, how will I cope when while he's gone?" Tauriel wiped her eyes.

"Come with me, I've arranged to meet Lindir in the hall of fire, we'll cheer you up" Estel smiled and lead the sad elf to the hall, Legolas watched from afar. It was nearly the day to leave and the new formed fellowship were preparing the packing for the departure. Aragorn was walking towards the gate when he was caught by Arwen.

"Nach gwannatha sin? Ma nathach hi gwannathach or minuial archened?" ('_Is this how you would take your leave? Did you think you could slip away at first light - unnoticed?)_

"U-ethelithon" (_I will not be coming back__)._

"Estelio guru lin ne dagor…Ethelithach" (_You underestimate your skill in battle…You will come back)._

"U-bedin o gurth ne dagor" (_It is not of death in battle that I speak_).

"O man pedich?" (_'What do you speak of?)._

"Edra le men, men na guil edwen, haer o auth…a nir…a naeuth" (_You have a chance for another life, away from war… grief… despair)._

Arwen shook her head in disbelief "why are you saying this?"

"I am mortal, you are elf-kind, I'm sorry Arwen, it was only a dream" Arwen felt something fall into her hand, the evenstar shone out "I'm returning this to you."

"It was a gift, keep it" she closed his hand and almost pushed him away.

"Arwen, I cannot promise I will survive this journey. Please keep this as a memory of me."

"No, I don't want it to be this way, I told you it was mine to give to whom I choose, and I chose you my love" she backed away "you can't forget me that easily". With that she turned away and headed back to her chambers to change into her departure gown. Meanwhile Estel was with Legolas and Tauriel, the fellowship lingered greatly in Estel's heart.

"Legolas, this seems wrong. You're making a mistake going on this journey."

"I'm doing what I feel is right."

"This is not your destiny."

"Legolas, please listen to Estel, this choice also troubles me. What am I going to tell Thranduil?"

"You can tell my father that his son is doing what he would want. I was sent to follow the ring, so let me be."

Tauriel's eyes filled with tears "Cormanmin niuve tenna, tee lea lle au Legolas!" (_My heart shall weep until it sees thee again) _and she stormed off, Estel glared at Legolas who was watching after her with guilt. Estel shook her head and quickly followed the direction Tauriel had set off in.

**Author's note: Wow, chapter three done, not many left now! The next chapter is set around the departure of the Fellowship and how the three female elves cope alone in Rivendell. I'm sorry if Tauriel is a bit weepy, though in my defence, we haven't met her in the film yet haha. Chapter 4 up soon, I promise**


	4. The Ring goes south

The day had arrived and Arwen stood quietly with Tauriel, Estel and Lindir next to the gate.

"The ring bearer is setting out on a quest to Mount Doom, and know that you who travel with him bear no oath or bond to go further than you will" Elrond said as the fellowship looked at one another, Aragorn looked over to Arwen and smiled, although Arwen did not respond, Estel felt her shudder a little. Elrond continued "farwell, and may the blessings of elves, men and all free folk go with you", Frodo bowed slightly and turned towards the gates, Estel heard Mithrandir command Frodo to lead the fellowship out and the quest began.

Next to Estel, Tauriel whimpered slightly as Legolas gazed at her for what seemed the last time, Aragorn shared a final glance with Arwen who bowed her head in sorrow and forced a tear back into her eyes, Lindir held Estel to his chest and laid his chin on her head lovingly. The fellowship had gone, Legolas had deserted Tauriel without even a hug goodbye, and she was heartbroken.

Years passed in Middle Earth, to the elves their time was ending and many were leaving the shores to the Grey Havens. Tauriel, Arwen and Estel had refused to leave, Lindir was persistent.

"Estel, we must leave. Our time here is over."

"I tell you again Lindir, I'm not leaving Middle Earth. The shadow will lift, I can feel it."

Lindir sighed "I promise I won't leave without you but I really think we should consider leaving to safety."

"I don't want to live out my life there, I'd rather stay here to the very end."

"Be iest lin" (_As you wish_) Lindir held up his hands in surrender.

"Hannon le Lindir, A'maelamin" (_thank you Lindir, my beloved_) Estel smiled and they embraced.

_**Author's note: Sorry this is so short, I didn't even notice. Oh well, it's only the departure. Anyway, the next chapter is up soon and will be the last one! Enjoy.**_


	5. Aragorn's coronation

One day Elrond received a message that Aragorn had survived the battle, so the final journey of the elves began and a small procession from Rivendell set out for Minas Tirith. They arrived on the day of the coronation along with some elves from Mirkwood, they stood near the front watching as the crown was placed on Aragorn's head.

"Now come the days of the King, and may they be blessed" Mithrandir smiled as a nervous Aragorn sighed and turned to face the crowd, they applauded and Aragorn raised his hand.

"This day does not belong to one man but to all, may we share this new age in the days of peace" Aragorn smiled across the crowd and began to sing.

"Et Earello Endorenna Utulien, Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar ten Anbar-metta" (_Out of the Great sea to Middle-earth I am come._ _In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world) _he finished and walked down to meet his companions, first Legolas, smiling happily with Tauriel, came forward, Aragorn grinned at them as they squeezed each other's hands, he laid his hand on Legolas' shoulder "hannon le" (_thank you_).

Legolas smiled and tilted his head towards Elrond's company, beside Legolas, Tauriel giggled quietly, behind a flag Arwen stepped out, Elrond quietly spoke to her to go to Aragorn, Lindir and Estel smiled supportively. Slowly, Arwen walked over until she was looking up into her lover's eyes, she blinked away unshed tears and gazed down to hide them, Aragorn took the flag away and lifted her chin before pulling her into a long embrace. Glorfindel and Elrond smiled and Estel turned to kiss Lindir gently, Legolas watched them before pulling Tauriel into a small kiss. As the coronation ended, the re-united fellowship said a tearful goodbye, knowing Middle Earth was going to change again.

_**Auhor's note: Thanks for reading my second fanfiction, it's quite short actually, I didn't realise haha, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I know the end was a little rushed, to be honest I actually ran out of ideas, even though I could've just copied the ending of the book, nah I wouldn't do that (except using the elvish). Feel free to leave a review.**_


End file.
